Various photoresists are used in the manufacture of a liquid crystal display device. For example, when a color filter is manufactured, a photoresist in which a pigment for forming color pixels is dispersed may be used.
When a black matrix serving as a light blocking layer that blocks light is formed, it is possible to use a solution in which a black pigment, carbon black, perylene black, titanium dioxide and the like are dispersed.
A transparent photoresist in which a pigment is not included may be used in the manufacture of an overcoat that corrects a step height between pixels and a column spacer that maintains the cell-gap of a liquid crystal display device.
A photosensitive composition that is used in a column spacer or an overcoat may also be used for passivation of a thin film transistor layer.
When each photoresist is processed on a glass substrate or a glass substrate coated with indium tin oxide through an appropriate photolithography process according to the specific order, it is possible to form a single color filter plate composed of a multi-layered organic thin film having a thickness of 5 μm or less.
The resolution of a liquid crystal display device may be improved in order to implement a high-level image quality, and for this purpose, the resolution of the color filter may be increased.